Gang Leaders
The Boss or Don is the leader of a mafia or gang who makes the important decisions for his/her gang or organisation, with some decisions made on the advice of their Consigliere, or adviser. This word doesn't always mean a mafia boss, but also other bosses from criminal families, gangs and other criminal organizations. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Victor Vance - Vance Crime Family Just as in [[GTA: Vice City|''GTA: Vice City]], the protagonist Victor Vance is the leader of his own crime organization, the Vance Crime Family. Diego and Armando Mendez - Mendez Cartel Diego and Armando Mendez are the leaders of the Mendez cartel. During the events of GTA Vice City Stories, Diego and Armando serve as main antagonists. They are first mentioned by Jerry Martinez during the mission Brawn of the Dead, where he tells Victor Vance that the cocaine he stole from Jerry infact belonged to the Mendez brothers. Victor and his younger brother Lance then begin working for the Mendez brothers, doing various jobs for them, until they are told during the mission Burning Bridges that they no longer owe the Mendez brothers and can walk free if they leave Vice City and give up all of their assets. Victor and Lance oppose this idea and are attacked by Mendez goons, who knock them out and take them to a fuel depot in Viceport with the goal of killing them. Victor and Lance escape the Mendez goons and begin a feud between the two gangs, which reaches its' climax when Louise Cassidy-Williams, the girlfriend of Victor is kidnapped by Armando Mendez. Because of that, Victor and Lance, who is angry at the Mendez brothers for blowing up his Infernus, assaults the Mendez mansion. Eventually, Victor breaks into the mansion's basement where he finds Armando waiting for him with a flamethrower, while Lance tries to enter the mansion directly. After a short confrontation, Armando is killed by Victor, but after climbing up to the first floor of the mansion, Victor finds his girlfriend dying and his brother injured. During the last mission of the game, Last Stand, Victor confronts the remaining Mendez brother, Diego and Jerry Martinez on the roof of The Mendez Building and after a short gunfight, Victor kills them both. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Tommy Vercetti - Vercetti Gang In ''GTA Vice City, the protagonist, Tommy Vercetti is the leader of the Vercetti Gang. The Vercetti gang was formed when Tommy killed Ricardo Diaz, the leader of a former gang in Vice City called Diaz' Gang. Auntie Poulet - Haitian Gang From 1984, shortly after the Cubans defeated the Cholos, Poulet and her Haitians gang came to Vice City and took over the Little Haiti district, starting a gang war with Umberto Robina and his Cubans gang. During the storyline of GTA Vice City, she gives the player various jobs to weaken the Cuban gang. After her final mission she cuts all her ties with Tommy. Following this Tommy starts working for the Cubans and blows up the Haitian drug plant. Umberto Robina - Cuban Gang Umberto Robina is the leader of the Cuban Street gang (also called Los Cabrones). During the events of GTA Vice City, he employed Tommy to ambush a Haitian drug deal and infiltrate a Haitian Drugs Factory. Then, after Auntie Poulet cuts all her ties with Tommy, Umberto employs Tommy to destroy a haitian drug plant. After Tommy has destroyed the Haitian drug plant,Umberto phones Tommy to commend him on proving himself to Umberto and his father, telling Tommy: "Tommy, to us, you're Cuban". Mitch Baker - Vice City Bikers Mitch Baker is the leader of a local bike gang called Vice City Bikers. Tommy needed to earn the respect of his gang so that they provide security in a Love Fist Concert. Firstly, Mitch asks Tommy to prove himself in a bike race. After Tommy wins, Mitch tells him that he knows about Tommy's history and tells him to create chaos in the city, "to show who's the boss". Finally he orders Tommy to re-take his Angel stolen by the Sharks. After Tommy succeeds in re-taking the bike, Mitch agrees to provide security in the Love Fist Concert. Sharks' Leader - Sharks He is the un-named leader of the Sharks gang. At some point, he joined the Sharks street gang, and by 1986, became the gang's leader. Nothing is known about his life before 1986, except that he is an associate of both Ricardo Diaz and Leo Teal. He is possibly the man who called Tommy after he murdered Leo Teal. The leader apparently stole 3% of Ricardo Diaz' money, making Diaz very angry about it. Diaz sends Tommy Vercetti, who finds the leader. The leader begins to shoot at Tommy and later escapes with a BF Injection. Tommy follows to see where he hide Diaz' money, at a villa that is controlled by the Sharks. Later, Diaz sends Tommy and Lance Vance to kill him at his own villa, destroying his gang and taking back the money. During a short shootout between them at the top of the villa, he is killed by Vercetti, who takes back the money to Diaz. A strange thing is that even after Tommy kills him, the Sharks do not become hostile to him. Ricardo Diaz - Diaz' Gang Ricardo Diaz is the leader of his own Drug Cartel, known as Diaz' Gang in the game. Sometime between 1984 and 1986, he established himself as the drug baron of Vice City. With help of the information provided by Gonzalez, who is betraying Colonel Juan Cortez, Diaz sends his men to ambush a drug deal between Forelli Crime Family and the Vance Crime Family, killing everyone in the deal except Tommy, Lance and Ken. He attends a party at Colonel Juan Cortez' boat where he meets Tommy Vercetti. After discovering that Gonzalez is betraying him, Cortez has him killed and suggets that Diaz may have caused the ambush. Cortez does employ Vercetti and Lance Vance to protect him in a deal with the Cubans from Haitians, which results in Diaz hiring the two for other jobs. Lance eventually decides to avenge his brother’s death and kill Diaz. His plan backfires, however he is rescued from torture by Vercetti. The two of them later assault Diaz' mansion, killing all of his men and Diaz himself. Notable bosses in both 3D and HD Universe ;Italian/Sicilian Mafia *Salvatore Leone - Leone Crime Family (mid 1980s- 2001) *Sonny Forelli - Forelli Crime Family (? - 1986) *Marco Forelli - Forelli Crime Family (1986 - 1992) *Franco Forelli - Forelli Crime Family (1992 - 1998?) *Mike Forelli - Forelli Brothers (1998? - 2001) *Tommy Vercetti - Vercetti Family (1986 - ?) *Paulie Sindacco - Sindacco Crime Family (? - 1998) *Uncle Leone - Sicilian Mafia (? - 1998) *Sonny Cangelosi - Gambetti Crime Family (? - 1978) *Jon Gravelli - Gambetti Crime Family (1978 - 2008) *Vincent Lupisella - Lupisella Crime Family (Formerly) *Mark Lupisella - Lupisella Crime Family (2008 - ?) *Mario Venturella - Pavano Crime Family (Formerly) *Maria Valvona - Pavano Crime Family (2008 - ?) *John Messina - Messina Crime Family (Formerly) *Harvey Noto - Messina Crime Family (2008 - ?) *Giovanni Ancelotti's Uncle - Ancelotti Crime Family (? - 1978) *Giovanni Ancelotti - Ancelotti Crime Family (1978 - ?) *James Pegorino - Pegorino Crime Family (? - 2008) *Enzo Bonelli - Bonelli Crime Family (? - 2013) ;Mobs *Gerald McReary - Irish Mob (? - 2008) *Patrick McReary - Irish Mob (2008 - ?) *Dardan Petrela - Albanian Mob (? - 2008) ;Russian Mafia *Mikhail Faustin - Faustin Mafiya (? - 2008) *Kenny Petrovic - Petrovic Mafiya *Dimitri Rascalov - Rascalov Mafiya (2008) *Ray Bulgarin - Bulgarin Crime Syndicate (? - 2008) ;Asian Gangs *Ran Fa Li - Red Gecko Tong *Wu Zi Mu - Mountain Cloud Boys *Snakehead - Da Nang Boys (? - 1992) *Wu Lee - Lee Tong (? - 2009) *Asuka Kasen (Co-Leader) - Yakuza (? - 2001) *Kenji Kasen (Co-Leader) - Yakuza (? - 2001) *Kim Young-Guk - Korean Mob (? - 2008) *Zhou Ming - Ming Tong (? - 2009) *Hsin Jaoming - Jaoming Tong *Huang Lee - Algonquin Triads (2009 - ?) *Wei Cheng - Los Santos Triads (? - 2013) ;Jamaican Posses *Real Badman - Yardies *King Courtney - Uptown Yardies ;Street Gangs *El Burro - Diablos *D-Ice - Red Jacks *Auntie Poulet - Haitians *Umberto Robina - Los Cabrones *Marty Jay Williams - Trailer Park Mafia (? - 1984) *Sean "Sweet" Johnson - Grove Street Families *T-Bone Mendez - San Fierro Rifa (? - 1992) *Kane - Front Yard Ballas (? - 1992) *Big Poppa - Los Santos Vagos (? - 1992) *Cesar Vialpando - Varrios Los Aztecas (possibly) *Willy Valerio (Co-Leader) - Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers *Teddy Benavidez (Co-Leader) - Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers (? - 2008) *Clarence Little - East Holland Drug Gang (2005 - 2008) *Sharks' Leader - The Sharks (? - 1986) *Darren Covey - Darren Covey's Gang *Ortega - Varrios Los Aztecas (possibly) ;Crime Syndicates *Catalina - Colombian Cartel (2000 - 2001) *Cisco - Colombian Cartel (? - 2000) *Colombian Cartel Lieutenant - Colombian Cartel (2000-2001?) *Miguel (Co-Leader) - Colombian Cartel (? - 2001) *Armando Mendez (Co-Leader) - Mendez Cartel (1978 - 1984) *Diego Mendez (Co-Leader) - Mendez Cartel (1978 - 1984) *Ricardo Diaz - Diaz' Gang (1979 - 1986) *Victor Vance - Vance Crime Family (1984 - 1986) *Isaac Roth - Jewish Mob (? - 2008) *Martin Madrazo - Madrazo Cartel ;Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs *Big Mitch Baker - Vice City Bikers *Cedric Fotheringay - Liberty City Bikers (? - 1998) *Billy Grey - The Lost MC (? - 2008) *Johnny Klebitz - The Lost MC (2008 - 2013) *Lester Arnold - Angels of Death *''GTA Online'' Protagonist - Motorcycle Club (Optional) es:Don ru:Главы банд pl:Boss Category:Gangs Category:Gangsters Category:Gang leaders